1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of distributed computer systems. Specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate extending the scope of a role in a directory server system.
2. Background Art
In certain fields of technology, complete computer systems, including a diversity of equipment, are optimized for storing and retrieving data. Such systems may provide services to user machines related to a local network, e.g., an Intranet, or to a global network, e.g., the Web network.
It is desirable that network users can access, upon a query, a large number of data, making it possible for the network users to create their own dynamic web site or to consult a dynamic web site, for example an e-commerce site on a multi platform computer system (Solaris™, Windows NT™.). These queries are directed to a directory, e.g., an LDAP directory, and managed by a directory server. It is further desirable that this access to a large number of data be made possible more rapidly for each query arriving after a first query.